The day courage was punished
by RafaelaSam-Br
Summary: Finn finally take the courage to tell Princess Bubblegum he likes her. But he might have chosen the worst day ever to do so. [I'm not sure about the rating, but there's nothing graphic I asure you] (Edited)


So, I had said last year that I had a Bubblegum/Marceline story caming, and was this one. I just had forgetten myself and didn't finished it... And had the Claribeth one-shots in mind (Something I haven't translate to english either... Forgetful and lazy me)

So that's it. As far as I can tell no spoilers here... After all I didn't watch much more then 3 seasons in Adventure Time...

And to clarify as legal and obrigatory warning: I. DON'T. OWN. ADVENTURE TIME... (Or anything that could give me money apparently... I feel sad now...)

EDIT: I forgot myself and didn't warned: There are alterations in Marceline's family, as it goes:

Her mother is actually a Succubus rather than a human. Her father stays as much as the first appareance on the show. And Marshal Lee is her younger brother, a werewolf (that part not important and even mentioned on the one, but I wanted to say it).

* * *

The last human of Ooo was walking along with his best friend and dog when it hit him. The courage he needed to confess the feeling bottled for years now. His feelings to Princess Bubblegum. With a few words the human convinced his dog to move to the Candy Kingdom Palace, which was only a short miles away from the original track.

When they arrived their quickly noticed something was happening. Princess Bubblegum was surrounded by candy people and there are a lot more walking and running to everywhere and anywhere.

"Princess Bubblegum" The human called.

"Oh Finn" The royal woman called. "Good to see you here."

"Yeah, we are walking around and Finn give us the idea from coming and visiting." Jake, the dog, said looking around. "So, what's up with all this decoration?"

"Oh, royal meeting. Ahn, Nightosphere royalty actually."

"Marceline and her parents?" Finn asked and saw Jake tremble at his side.

"Yes." She said before turning around and start talking to a candy person.

"Uhn, we could help in anyway?" Finn pointed with a gently smile.

"Oh, please. They must be here at any minute and I haven't changed yet." Princess Bubblegum said with a sad smile. She was wearing hers lab coat and casual clothes underneath it.

"Go there, we can take care of it." Finn assured.

"Yea, we just faced Ice King minutes ago and defeat several monster armys before it and a lot of others hard stuff, it will be easy" Jake said starting to help the candy people.

Finn gave the Princess a kind smile before turning to help the others. Once Bubblegum was out of range Jake turned to the human and asked:

"So got the courage to tell her?" He had a smile, superior smile that made Finn shiver.

"I-I d-don't kn-ow what yo-u are talk-king about." The human gagged hit his hand with a hammer next. The dog laugh at him.

"Sure, pretty boy. Probably even she knows by now." He said while carrying one of the candy people up to decorating.

"Seriously buddy. Don't know what you are talking about." This time he was a more confident.

"Came on, everyone knows you likes the Princess. Isn't it Peppermint Butler?" The dog asked going back to normal size, face to face with Princess's Butler.

"Of course." He answered before handing a box to the dog.

"It can't be. I-I"

"What's going on here?" The Princess's voice asked, traveling from the top of the stairs.

And there she was, wearing a dark red dress with little purple details. A silver tiny necklaces and little purple earrings completing the dressing. Her pink hair had being took care and was with accentuated locks and she had a light make-up.

"P-Princ-" Before the human could end the sentence the door was open and a devilish aura come into the palace. On the door there was a four figures and before they could be recognized there was a flash and one of the figures was at Princess's side.

It was Marceline. She was wearing clothes almost casual. A red checkered shirt, dark t-shirt underneath it, dark combat boots; skinny jeans, leather's whistlers, and the raven like hair in a ponytail.

"You look gorgeous." The vampire said looking breathless, even that vampire didn't had to breath, and the Princess smiled back.

"Thank you." With just that the Vampire Queen blushed and opened a shy smile.

"So what a beautiful castle." The woman's voice came from the door and quickly was noticed it was from a woman with the same grey skin that Marceline. She had golden eyes and dark lips too. Wearing a fancy purple dress, necklaces and rings with shining gems, but not too big ones. "Lovely place, Bubblegum, lovely."

"I appreciate that you liked it, Mrs. Abadeer." The Candy Royalty answered. "We had being trying to make it comfortable to you and your family."

"And I appreciate the effort, Miss Bubblegum." She answered with a smile that showed the sharp teeth. "And who are this two?" She asked looking to Finn and Jake.

"Close friends. Finn and Jake, the ones who have saved me thousands of times from the Ice King's plans of marrying me and all other princesses in Ooo." The Princess said almost with pride.

"Finn and Jake…" Marceline's voice are a muffled murmur.

"Marvelous one I should say." The young male voice came from the teenager at Mrs. Abadeer side. He had a hair so dark that it was blue, his skin a bit more tanned then the others. Golden eyes and sharp teeth. He wore a purple shirt with a black collate over it, blue suspenders and black pants. "Human I see."

"That's enough, more than enough actually, Lee." Marceline said, but her voice was bored and almost insensible. The younger male nodded with a pout but said no more.

"Oh, Human Finn. It's nice to see you again." The fourth figure said rapidly noticing to be Marceline's father, Mr. Abadeer.

Jake shivered and shrank hiding behind Finn's legs.

"Mr. Abadeer." The human said confused.

"Here, let me introduce you." Marceline said. "These is my family. My mom, my dad and my brother, Marshall." The vampire said. "Mom, Daddy, Lee, these are Finn and Jake."

"Incredible lovely. I haven't seen a human in centuries, to say the least." Mrs. Abadeer said. "But that's not why we are here. Miss Bubblegum..."

"Oh, yes. Please, follow me." The princess said with Marceline walking by her side into the dinner room. "And please, Mrs. Abadeer, call me Bonnie." The Queen of Nightosphere hummed in agreement.

After a few seconds of silence walking they entered the dinner room where a large table was set with seven plates at place and candles.

"I did my best to make this a comfortable dinner for you all, Mr. and Mrs. Abadeer." The Candy Princess said pointing to the chairs in the right said of the heading chair, Marceline sitting exactly at her right side, Jake and Finn took the left side of the table.

"Do you mean you got blood and souls to us?" Mr. Abadeer asked with an amused smile and making the heros on the left side of the table to shiver.

"Daddy." Marceline growl. "Respect."

"No Mr. Abadeer, I did not." Bonnie said, her hand placed calmly over Marceline's. "But I did my best to make an artificial substitute. Marceline was quite a help." And with a wave of hand candy people came and served the Abadeer's family cups with a bright red liquid. "Please" She gesture to the cups. At this candy people had filled hers and the hero's cup with another liquid, a more purple one.

The Nightosphere Royals looked to the cups with a curious glare before take the cups in hand.

"A toast. To this marvelous night and dinner." Mrs. Abadeer said rising her cup and being followed by her family and Bonnie, which caused Jake and Finn to do the same before each one take a taste of their drinks. "Oh, it really is incredible similar, Miss Bubblegum." The older woman said licking her dark lips.

"Yes. I could totally live on this." Marshall said turning his cup. "What about food?"

"Marshall Lee, don't be rude." Mrs. Abadeer said coldly.

"I asked Marceline for your favorite recipes and did may best." She said clapping her hands and the candy people brought seven different plates and placed meticulously in front of each one of the persons in the table.

The dinner followed with a few chats about kingdoms and politics until Marshall asked about Finn's adventures and the dinner was all about his stories and how he had defeated several monsters and the Ice King several times. The more interest the Abbadon took in the human's history the more Marceline got angry.

Then the dinner was finished and they are all invited to sit the reunion room that was decorated as a coozy living room. As Bonnie sat between Finn and Marceline things only got more focused in the human until the vampire buffed and excused herself.

Bonnie sighed and asked for a minute a few seconds after Marceline had got out. She followed after the vampire and let the heros alone with the Abbadon family.

"So, have you ever fought a dragon? And I mean a real dragon, not big lizards." Marshall asked breaking the silence that had formed in the living-reunion room after the candy princess got out.

Finn smiled weakly and resumed telling his stories. Long minutes later Bonnie and Marceline got back and the vampire said was time to her family to go home. While Princess Bubblegum seen really upset she didn't say a thing. The Nightosphere royalty smiled and said good bye to the candy princess and the heroes before follow a really pissed off Marceline to the door.

"So... What was all this dinner about?" Finn asked after the Abadeers are out of sight. At this the yellow dog smiled and walked away unseen.

"Ah... Nothing apparently." Bonnie said looking over her shoulder with sad eyes.

"Come on. You know you can talk to me." Finn said with a large smile.

"Not about this, I'm afraid." The princess said before sitting by his side on the couch. "So... You had a reason to came here earlier or you are just around the area?"

"Oh... Ahn... Ah... I..." The human gagged and looked away blushing. The princess couldn't help but laugh at the friend's reaction. "I was just... Wondering... If... Ahn..."

"Come on. You can talk to me." The princess said using the human's word against him.

"Yes, it's just..." Taking a deep breath the blonde man nodded and said: "I really like you Princess."

With that Bubblegum blinked several times and gaped shocked.

"Finn... I..." Exhaling strongly the candy royal got up and started to play with her fingers. "I like you too b-" And before she could finish Finn smiled and kissed her.

"Bonnie, look. My mother tal-" Marceline's voice came to fade at the exactly same time her last footstep echoed in the room. Finn and Bubblegum pulled apart and the princess looked scared and... Sorry? "What was that?" She said in a calm and yet angry voice.

"Ahn... Ahn... I..." Finn looked to Bubblegum and Marceline rapidly.

"Human... How dare you touch my girlfriend?!" Marceline roared flying over Finn and throwing against one of the room's walls.

"What?" Finn said after shaking his head and get up. "Your what?"

"My girlfriend, your stupid dumbass. I will tear your guts out and feed you with it." She said assuming her demoniac form.

"Marceline! Don't make treats in my reunion room!" Bubblegum said with a reprehensible tone making the vampire came back to her human form.

"What?"

"Finn's friend of us both and because _you_ didn't want to make our relationship public he got the wrong idea about me being available." At this Marceline started to blush and her ears to burn. "Finn. As I was saying, I like you, but not in this way." The candy princess said and the human continued to gap and look shocked to the two women in front of him.

"Now is the part in the conversation that you leave." Marceline said between teeth and Finn nodded before running to the exit, still very confuse but starting to make a strategical retreat before the vampire could kill him. "Now... Where was I?" The vampire said looking to Bonnie who hand a frown. "Yes... After we leave my mother lecture me shortly about how I was being stupid and that I should talk to you before to this idiotic thing of running away."

"Your mother is truly a smart woman."

"Well, it's one of the most important things in a demon queen. And a succubus" Marceline said with a growing smile. "I'm sorry. Really."

Bubblegum nodded and sit again on the couch gesturing to Marceline to sat by her side. But the vampire had another idea and smiled siting on her lap with a smugly smile and darkening eyes.

"Maybe... I should show you how much sorry?" The vampire asked in a husky voice that made the princess shiver and bit her own lip. "And If you forgive me I could get the dessert." She said tracing the a few of the details in purple on Bubblegum's dress.

"Or maybe..." The princess said embrace the vampire's neck and realizing the dark hair for the elastic and making the black curtain to fell over the vampire's back. " _I_ could get the dessert." She purred kissing her girlfriend's neck. "And you could get yours sometime after... or before I should punish you for you bad behavior." At this Marceline moaned lightly.

"Sounds like plan..."

* * *

Again finishing it in some sort of not end (?)... But I wouldn't be very comfortable writing much after that and wouldn't be my best.

So, my english is kind of better than my last Bubbline but yet I haven't got real lessons and stuff so probably there are some errors... So forgive me, but first point the erros, please...

Well... That's it. See ya. (And Happy Hollidays)


End file.
